


Serpent Ties

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Viper series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Bisexual, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Homosexual, LGBT, Lukanette, M/M, Mention of abuse, Pet Play, Sexual Situations, Slavery, Smut, Threesome, lukadrinette, smutember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Three souls brought together for breeding. Luka, Marinette, and Adrien. Broken souls striving to keep from shattering, as they become a family and learn what true love really is...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Viper series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949257
Comments: 54
Kudos: 85
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Dirty talk

For twenty years, Adrien Agreste had lived happily. At his mother’s side, the two had been the jewels of  _ Gabriel.  _ Adored, loved. Adrien never knew sadness, never knew heartbreak or loneliness. 

He was happy, until his mother died. That night, Adrien quickly learned the cruelty of the world. Locked away in his room, he was left alone. On his twenty-second birthday, he was taken to a smaller room. Locked away in the dark and stripped of his name and status. His cousin Felix became Adrien Agreste. 

He learned to behave as his father wanted or else the consequences were made. On his twenty-third birthday, he lost his virginity to a man too drunk to even recall who he slept with. Now, at twenty-five, Adrien was broken and close to giving up. 

Which led to this moment: Gabriel’s fingers tapped against the polished wood of his mahogany desk. Beside him, collared like an animal, his son. 

Adrien had his head bowed as he kneeled on the floor. They were waiting for the next visitor, the man who would take the animal. 

“You remember your role, don’t you Adrien?” Gabriel asked. Adrien nodded, making sure his eyes stayed on the floor as the door opened. 

“He is here,” Felix announced, a smirk on his face. The son, the heir of the Agreste name. Adrien was just a pet to give away. The man who entered next was tall and dressed in punk rock. Adrien focused on the strangers shoes. 

“I was under the impression Wayhem would be the one to pick the stray up.” Gabriel said. The stranger offered out papers. 

“My boss says this deal started in shadows and shall remain that way.” The stranger smiled. His voice was gravelly and low. An accent flowing with each word. 

Gabriel frowned, nodding at the words. 

“Very well, take the mutt,” he said as Felix counted the money. Adrien looked at his father, defeat at seeing his father really go through with selling him off.

“Father, please,” Adrien whispered in fear. He was yanked up a moment later by his leash. Felix held the other end, cold eyes that matched his own soft green orbs met. 

“Take it away,” Gabriel ordered, waving a familiar dismissive hand. Adrien felt the bars of his life slam close for good. The stranger took Adrien’s leash, guiding him to a small carrier. Like a dog he climbed in, turning so the cage closed in his face. 

“Master Wayhem is eager to meet you.” The man smiled. Adrien looked back at his childhood home, watching it disappear. A final plea falling from his lips...

“Help me dad.” 

  
  


Across town, chains rattled as a young woman pleasures herself, rubbing her body along the hard form of the man below her. He held the chain around her neck, his other hand holding the whip above her already red ass. 

Her lips were against his ear, whispering the things she wanted him to do to her. 

Her low moan filled the room as she grinded herself against his cock. Her master. 

“Please sir, fuck me hard, fill my pussy with your warm seed,” she whispered, sitting up to toy with her breast, fondling them as her leash dropped between the soft mounds. They weren’t large, her hands completely covering them, but he liked it that way. 

“Make me cum, master, make your whore cum.” She begged, tossing her head back as she rubbed her clit against the head of his cock. He was wet with a mix of his precum and her own juices. His hands rested on her hips, his smile a twisted grin. He wasn’t bad to look at, and she could have been given to someone much worse. 

“Please master,” she pleaded, feeling herself coming to the edge. She wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. Raven hair that dipped over her pale shoulders, dark blue eyes that matched a clear sky, and ruby lips. The perfect mixed breed of asian and western. 

“Ride me. Enjoy yourself before our new pet arrives. He was a promised purebred.” Wayhem beamed as his pet gently placed his cock inside of her and began thrusting. Wayhem panted at the tightness of his half breed, no matter how many times he had sex with her, she remained tight. The joys of a young pussy. 

He felt her tighten more as she came, yelling and convulsing as she moved faster. His own cock gave a final twitch of warning before filling her with his cum. 

“Get up and face your ass to me, we want our new dogs' first meal to be a good one.” Wayhem ordered grabbing a leather cover and placing it over her ass and vagina. That would keep the cum in.

“Don’t lose a drop girl,” he ordered before seeing the car pull in from his window, his servants text chiming the arrival a moment later. She was led down stairs, her naked body shivering at the coolness of the home. 

“Here you go,” Luka said placing the pet carrier on the floor and opening it. Wayhem walked forward, attaching the end of her leash to the new pets collar. She swallowed, wondering who her new mate would be. 

Slowly, he crawled out. Blond hair, pale ivory skin. She sat on her haunches and cocked her head. His eyes followed the chain, blushing when he noticed her at the other end. 

“Adrien, meet Marinette,” Wayhem introduced. 


	2. Foreplay

They were linked together, never apart. Privacy was gone. Wayhem was currently touching Adrien, Chat. Long fingers toying with perked nipples and making Adrien pant and wither. The cock ring vibrates loudly, his legs twitching as he struggled to stay silent. 

Marinette knew that feeling, she understood what went through his head. 

“Keep watching,” Luka whispered in her ear, parting her legs to expose her damp pussy to her master and the new male. 

“Your eyes go to his cock, do you want to taste it?” Luka asked, his fingers rubbing along her inner thighs as Wayhem ran soft hands up and down Chat’s sides. The blond shivered, releasing a small moan of desire. 

Marinette nodded her head, swallowing as she watched his erection swell. Luka licked and sucked her neck, watching her fingers twitch. 

“What does my muse desire?” Long fingers gently grabbed the chain connecting her and Chat.

“Please,” she whispered, her eyes never leaving Chat as their master played with his body. Chat now kneeled on his knees, face against the floor as his ass was fingered open, low moans no longer concealed. His tears told the true story. 

Marinette hated herself for feeling pleasure from the sight. 

“Please what?” Luka asked, his finger giving one long slide between her legs. He was trapped just like her and Chat. She didn’t blame him. She would  _ never  _ blame him. 

“Fuck me, Luka,” she smiled, turning her head to finally look at him. He leaned forward to kiss her lips. Her chain was pulled roughly sending her to her back as her legs spread automatically and her hands rested at her sides. Wayhem was above her suddenly, a twisted grin on his face. 

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to beg for sex, now did I.” He mused. Chat whimpered as he was pulled to her side. Wayhem examines them, the pad of his thumb brushing over his pet’s lips. 

“Boy, leave me with my mutt and purebred.” He ordered making Luka nod his head and leave the room. Marinette felt Chat tense beside her, shaking as Wayhem kissed his lips. 

“Play with him girl. Tonight, you mate,” Wayhem ordered. Marinette looked over at her fellow captive. So far, they had not been left alone. The boy was skittish, his eyes filled with lust and confusion. She felt sorry for him. 

Reaching up, she gently cupped his cheek. Green eyes met blue, his skin felt soft. She leaned forward, kissing his lips. They too were soft. 

His tongue brushed against hers, their eyes closed. He was timid and shy, she was well-practiced, their kiss intensified. His hands fumbled for a place to grab, he was unsure with a woman’s body it seemed. 

“First time?” Marinette asked between kisses. His whimper confirmed her thoughts. She let her tongue travel down his neck and along his shoulder her fingers tracing along his sides and hips. 

“Feel good?” She whispered along his skin. Again he whimpered, eyes closed to pleasure as her lips traveled along heated skin. Her touch was magic. Never had he been with a woman, he had kissed them, sure, and they had touched him plenty, but the idea of being intimate with one was new. Something his father never allowed. 

Marinette was slow and gentle, a deceptive siren who’s call plunged him into dangerous seas. 

Her eyes ride pools of care and love. He was willing to believe whatever lie she spoke. Pretend at least one person cared. He gave his all to her, choosing her to cling to after being sold and tossed so easily. He had watched the other man hold her, touch her. Jealousy had filled him, something new and primal he had never felt before. 

“Are you ready?” Her voice was loud against his ear despite the whispered words it was. He gulped, unsure how to answer. His blood ran cold at the realization of what he had to do. 

He had never pleasured a woman, never touched her like that man or their master had. He blushed as her fingers brushed against his hard erection. He felt embarrassed at their situation, the chain connecting their collars feeling like an intrusive trap. 

“I’ll lead,” she whispered, taking command, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Thank you, my lady.” He replied softly. 


	3. Strip tease

The chain was gone from between them, a black suit rested on the bed behind him as Luka stood beside him. The older man brushed his golden hair before fixing the black mask that would make his green eyes brighter.

“The master will be watching, so play nice,” Luka said, moving to help Adrien into the black ensemble. His movements were slow and deliberate. 

“You are nervous, your body shakes under my touch.” Luka grinned. Adrien looked at his reflection over the other’s shoulder. 

“What if it’s you that makes me nervous?” Adrien asked, trying to hide his true reason. Luka chuckled before lifting Adrien’s chin gently to make them hold eye contact.

“You do not know to be nervous of me yet.” he smiled, his tongue poking out slightly to reveal the small silver piercing on the end. Adrien’s eyes were locked on the small jewelry, before feeling Luka’s fingers against his waist.

“Chat Noir, you will pleasure your lady well tonight, understood.” the instruction was final, all Adrien could do was nod. He had heard those words and tone often enough. He licked his lips, pale pink tongue gliding over cherry red lips. 

“How, I have never been with a girl before,” he admitted. Luka dropped to his knees, face inches from Adrien’s crotch. The younger of the two tensed as Luka’s finger’s softly traced the outline of Adrien’s cock. 

“Touch her as if she is glass, kiss her as if she is the very air you breathe,” Luka explained, each word accompanied by his own soft touch to Adrien’s bare legs. 

“Finally, use this cock of yours to show your love for her and only her.” Luka ordered, kissing the clothed tip as gently as he spoke making it twitch against the soft tender touch. Luka’s hands moved to caress his thighs, burying his face against the hard member, his tongue tracing the outline as the black material dampened from Adrien’s precum. He was shaking again as he felt the older pull aside a leg of his brief to expose the side of his cock and ball to the cool air of the room. 

It was warm a moment later as Luka’s mouth engulfed his ball, his tongue lashing out the ball of his piercing a sensation Adrien had never felt before, he liked it. 

“Cute,” Luka smiled as he sat up. Adrien whimpered at the loss of his mouth. 

“You remain like this, she will do the rest.” Luka assured him. Adrien nodded as he was led from the room.

The hall was long, maroon walls with gold trim. Luka knew his way around, leading Adrien as he followed on his hands and knees. A position he had learned was what was expected of him. They entered a room, these walls blue and at its center a bed. Adrien had to blink multiple times. She was dressed in red, the see through mesh leaving nothing hidden. Over her eyes was a red mask, it made her blue eyes brighter.

“Chat Noir, meet Ladybug,” Luka introduced. Adrien stepped closer as Ladybug slowly moved from the bed and towards him. 

“Let her have the lead,” Luka reminded, his words whispered into Chat’s ear. They were left alone soon after, Ladybug slowly letting her fingertips trace along his black suit. 

“You look good in black,” she whispered softly, kissing his lips. “Too bad you won’t be in the attire for long.” 

She stood up, stepping back slightly and placing a finger to her lips. 

“Look but don’t touch,” she smiled, her hands slowly moving up her body, tracing her own figure before turning her back to him. 

Adrien watched as she shook her ass, bending her knees before spreading them, the mesh dress rising up her thighs and partially over her naked ass. 

His cock twitched as her fingers hooked against the bottom of the dress and lifted as she turned to face him, her wet pussy shaved and open for him. Teasing him. 

Adrien found himself leaning forward, tongue out and hypnotized. He wanted to taste her. She stood straight again, her legs closed, drawing his attention upward as the dress rose more. As the red mesh exposed her perked breasts, he moaned, his fingers twitching to reach out and touch. 

The dress hit the floor.

She wore nothing but the mask, and her eyes were on him. Like a lioness with her prey, she moved forward, claws out. He stood no chance. 


	4. Oral

Adrien was naked on the bed, his lady on top, her blue eyes locked upon his green orbs. He was spread out for her, shivering under her light touch. Her fingers brushing over his soft chest, moving to trace his perked nipples. 

His eyes were mesmerized by her supple breasts, bouncing with each move she made, despite their small size. She worked with a practice he both loved and hated she knew. Her tongue trailed from his neck down the center of his chest, the small muscle circling around his belly button. 

His back arched at her ministration as her fingers trailed down his sides, tracing the faint feel of his ribs and moving slowly to rest on his hips. She held him down, her tongue dipping into the bend where his thigh met his hip. 

“You are tense,” she mused quietly, her head dipping beside his groin as she took him gently in her hand. He was hard and panting now. He yelped when he felt her lips against his warm length. Her head bobbed as she licked and sucked at his skin. His legs spread wider as she nestled between them.

“Let me relieve that tension kitty,” she whispered before her mouth engulfed him, taking all of him inside until the head of his cock touched the back of her throat. His eyes closed as she began to bob her head. He shivered, trying to arch his back and thrust his member further inside of her mouth, but she held him tighter to the bed. 

She was strong for a small girl. 

He reached down, his finger’s tangling in her raven hair, holding her down as he tilted his head back. Her mouth was tight, her cheeks hollowed, sucking him as her hands kneaded at his balls. He wouldn’t last, especially since Luka had already worked him up a little earlier.

“M-my lady, please,” he whimpered, his fingers becoming fists in her hair as he finally arched, his toes curled as the familiar feeling of release grew harder to ignore. She hummed around him, tongue flicking as she bobbed faster. His heart pounded as his other hand fisted in the sheets. She made him feel this good with just his mouth, it only felt right to return the favor.

“Please, let me taste you.” he craved to know her taste before he was expected to claim her. Marinette pulled away from him, his cock falling from her lips with a plop. He groaned, wanting her touch again. She turned her back to him before placing her legs on either side of his face. Her wet pussy inches from his mouth. 

He took his chance, tongue lashing out to make a long streak up and down her soft skin. He reached up, parting the pale skin to expose the soft wet pink meal he wanted. She whimpered and twitched when his lips suckled against her sensitive clit. She returned to giving him head as he ate her out. His tongue dipping in and out of her womanhood making her coo around his cock. Their hips twitched and danced as they worked each other over. Adrien moaned as he continued to taste a woman for the first time. The sounds she made had him smiling. He was responsible for the noise, Adrien Agreste.

He didn’t dare think too hard on the  _ others  _ who made her make those noises. Not right now, not when he was so close to that welcomed release. He worked harder, earning more wiggles of her butt and more sounds from the mouth around his cock. She was close as well. 

One was unaware of the two men watching them from the security camera in the corner of the room. 

“If the mating fails this time, we get rid of the bitch,” Wayhem ordered, making Luka frown but nod. “I would rather my purebred mate another purebred, but for right now, a half breed will do.” 

Luka said nothing, he had been the first purebred to be brought Marinette. She was sold under the guise of being purebred, her seller a liar. The half breed was supposed to be killed then when Wayhem discovered her. Luka spared her life, his position as alpha taken as he became a simple throw away Wayhem used on occasion. 

Marinette’s scream of ecstasy filled the room as Adrien’s cum covered her face and hers covered his. 

“Let’s hope she gets pregnant.” Wayhem mused, ignoring the evident erection on the naked alpha beside him. 


	5. First Time

She was below him now, her eyes clear and gentle. He kissed her, trailing light butterfly kisses down her cheeks and chin, before kissing her lips. As his lips and tongue kept her mouth busy, his fingers ran down her shoulders and onto her chest, the pads of his thumbs gently tracing her perked nipples as her body arched and twisted below him. 

His mouth followed his fingers, lips curling around one of her sensitive buds before letting his tongue lash and suck at the tender treat. Watching her body move about because of him, dance upon the sheets because of what he did, it amazed him. 

His lips left her breasts, her nipples wet and glistening from his saliva as his tongue dragged over her belly button and to her hips, lapping just above her private valley, the smooth skin sensitive and earning even more heavy pants to fall from parted red lips. 

She was wet, she was ready. He positioned himself at her core, the head of his cock pressed against her entrance as their eyes met. He was nervous, he was worried. This was his first time with a woman, and so far, it had been easy...

She reached down, hand grasping his length before guiding the hard member into her waiting pussy. His breath caught in his throat at the tightness. He stood perfectly still, adjusting to her size. She was small, he was big. Almost too big. 

His first thrust was timid and shy, earning her to spread her legs wider and arch her back as her fingers dug into his forearms. His next thrusts were more determined. 

“Faster,” she panted out, he was eager to obey. Panting as he wildly bucked into her body. Her ankles wrapped around his lower back as she met each thrust. Her head was tossed back, raven hair like a halo framing her head against the white sheets. She was a beauty, an angel. He moved faster, his hand moving to hold hers, their fingers entwined together. His thrusts forced her to move, unable to keep up as she closed her eyes, her inner walls clenched around him, he felt himself grow nearer to the edge the more he moved, the more  _ she  _ moved. 

Luka’s words flashed in his mind, treat her like perfection.

He grinned, his hold on her hand tightening as his lips rested against her ear. He felt her getting just as close as he was. Their early warning.

“Cum for me,” he urged, pulling almost all the way out, his tip just at the tip of her entrance before filling her back up hard and fast making her burst. Her hips jerked up as she screamed his name. 

His own release was hot and fast. He saw white and his body shook as he panted her name on repeat. He felt the slick warmth of their cum mixing against his cock. 

He laid beside her, still joined inside of her as he held her close to his body. She smiled lazily up at him, a small hand coming up to caress his cheek. They were sweaty and tired, but she was gorgeous in his eyes just like this. 

The door opened making him pull her protectively against his side, covering her with his own body. Footsteps moved closer as Adrien tensed. A hand rested against his lower back before a body pressed against him. 

“Luka?” Marinette asked, her voice tired and low. Adrien felt her grow wet again as her walls constricted around him. The feel of Luka’s cock and balls at his backside made him arch as Luka peppered kissed across his shoulder blades. 

“My turn with you,” Luka purred into his ear, his hand reaching around to pull Adrien from Marinette. Both whimpered at the loss as Luka sat the younger male up. 

“Clean up Mari,” Luka ordered, pointing to the corner where the chain that usually connected Marinette and Adrien together, lay. Adrien went limp in Luka’s hands as the older nibbled at his ear, pierced tongue lapping at the shell every now and then as skilled hands traced and teased his still sex crazed body. 

“Ready for round two?” Luka asked, hand gripping Adrien’s length and pumping it to harden again. Adrien could only whimper as Marinette watched from the side.


	6. Day 6: Swap

Luka once had many jobs, mate and continue a purebred line. Now, as a demoted purebred himself, his job was to aid the new purebred. 

He felt Marinette’s eyes on them, felt the tension Adrien’s body had under his touch. 

He had read Adrien’s file, knew just what the young Agreste had endured before coming here. 

Luka slinked a hand under the younger’s chin, forcing the younger to tilt his head back. 

“”I am your dog, you follow my command, understand?” Luka said, tongue tasting the sweat falling from Adrien’s hairline. The younger nodded, heart thundering as Luka’s fingers explored his slightly tanned skin. Now that the older was naked, Adrien could see the many tattoos that covered the older man’s arm like a sleeve. 

An urge to lick them took him as he whimpered in the fellow purebreds arms. 

“Spread your legs,” Luka gently ordered, his tone making Adrien follow easily. Luka let his hands rise and fall, massaging Adrien’s inner thighs as he sucked on the younger's shoulder. 

Adrien let his head fall back against Luka’s chest, his eyes closed as he allowed the older to have his way. 

His body jerked as long fingers teased and played with his balls. 

“You will play with me now, understood?” Luka asked, biting lightly on Adrien’s shoulder making the younger hiss and arch. Luka smiled, gripping Adrien’s balls and freezing the boy who now whimpered in pain. 

Marinette watched, her eyes focused, making sure Adrien wasn’t hurt. 

“Call me daddy as I fuck you unconcious,” Luka ordered, tossing Adrien off the bed and into the floor, mounting him from behind and entering him roughly, no prep intended. This would be pain, this would be learning. 

Adrien’s chest was pressed against the floor, Luka holding his hips up as his legs spread. His body rocked back and forth as the older rammed him. His ass hurt, the older man’s cock bigger than what he was used to. 

He looked towards Marinette, his cheeks growing red. She was watching them and it was making him harder.

He was both embarrassed and aroused. He never wanted an audience before, but Marinette was different and he couldn’t explain why, maybe because of what they had just done together?

“You are not saying anything,” Luka rasped our, his thrusts harder, the slapping of their skin echoing in the room as his cock and balls bounced around between his legs. 

“D-Daddy please,” Adrien panted out in gaps for air. His fingers curled on the carpet, nails digging into the soft ground as Marinette fought with herself to not touch her or their body. 

“Please what, Adrien?” Luka asked, yanking back blond locks. Adrien whimpered, his legs spreading more. 

“Fuck me,” Adrien begged, his cock already swelling as his cum soaked the floor beneath him. 

“Lick it up, Marinette,” Luka called, pulling out enough to force Adrien on his back before thrusting back into his shivering sub. Adrien Agreste would be broken by his cock tonight.


	7. Sweet treats

Luka smiled as he watched Adrien and Marinette sleep on the mattress, their bodies one as they curled together. The chain connecting their collars tangled in their arms. 

“You couldn’t resist your instinct, could you?” Wayhem asked, pressing himself against Luka’s back and reaching around. Luka allowed his owner to kiss his cheek. The cruel touch, deceptively sweet. 

“Was he a good fuck? A fellow alpha?” Wayhem whispered into his ear. Luka kept his face unreadable. He had to stay calm, had to keep his cool. 

“You want me gone, it isn’t that hard to know. I see how you look at the pets, see that same lusted look I have.” his master said. 

“We are not the same,” Luka whispered, his heavy british accent laced with concealed anger. Wayhem chuckled, stroking Luka’s cock.

“No, I would not have saved the bitch,” Wayhem laughed. Luka felt sick as he was told to bend over the sleeping pets. He felt his master spread his ass cheeks before sliding his cock into the waiting hole. Luka made no noise, his eyes closed as he hovered over the two below him. His eyes opened though, when he felt a hand reach up to cup his cheek. Green eyes looked up, watching with a sadness and understanding Luka both loved and hated. 

His body rocked and Luka hated to admit that he enjoyed it. Soft lips pressed against his own, as Adrien’s tongue begged for entrance. Luka allowed it, moaning as the younger purebred made out with him. His cock twitched and throbbed as Adrien whimpered and moved onto his back in a submissive position. 

Wayhem moved faster, forcing Luka to rock against and away from the sweet treat below him. Adrien’s hand gripped Luka’s arousal, pumping it softly in his hand, the pad of his thumb gliding over the glistening head before the tip of his thumb nail tickled the slit. Luka hummed against the soft lips that still danced with him, wanting nothing more than to touch the young body and trace the hard muscles of his abs. But, he had to remain sitting up or his weight would crush the still sleeping woman. 

Soft lips moved from his own lips and across his cheek bone to rest against the bottom of his ear. 

“Let me pleasure my alpha,” Adrien whispered, his eyes on Wayhem, flinching slightly at their master's cruel glare. The sound of the chain rattled as Adrien adjusted himself, his face now inches from Luka’s cock. Luka moaned and arched as Adrien’s mouth joined the powerful sensation of their master's harsh thrusts. 

Luka whimpered, nails digging into the floor as Wayhem slapped his ass with his hand, the sting earning a Yelp from Luka as Adrien deepthroated the elder. 

His release was building, curling his toes and fingers as his hips bounced and twisted. The duel sensation consuming him. He bit down on his own fist, moaning as his release filled Adrien’s mouth, white cum dripping from the sides as the younger struggled to drink it all. 

Wayhem came after a few more harsh thrusts, forcing Adrien to deepthroat Luka more and lose more of the white cum he wanted.

“Come Luka, let our pets rest.” Wayhem ordered, no doubt wanting him again without the added pet. Luka moves away from Adrien’s touch, feeling more than seeing the confused and hurt look in those green orbs. Marinette had that same look before. 

“Stay safe my treats,” Luka whispered to the curled pets he was leaving behind. 


	8. Long distance

Adrien was confused, these feelings he was having, these cravings, they were all new to him. The chain rattled as Marinette moved about, they were free for today, their master and Luka gone for the day. 

“You're tense, why?” Marinette’s question was calm as she glanced over at him. Adrien felt his eyes examine her, feeling ashamed before looking away. Marinette laughed, the sound like bells. 

“We have time, what would you like to do? Discuss our past and learn about each other, or?” She watched him, Adrien feeling her stare. He pulled his knees to his chest, hiding most of his lower body. 

His past, he barely understood his present. 

“I’ll start,” she smiled, turning and mimicking his position. Adrien waited and listened. 

“I was born in a hospital that lied to my parents that I had died. In truth, they had sold me to slavery.” She explained, Adrien went wide-eyed at the story so far, but Marinette continued. 

“I belonged to a family of thieves until I was eighteen. That was when they lied to a Wayhem and told him I was of purebred parents in order to get enough to pay off debts they owed.” She continued. Her eyes went distant for a moment, a warm smile on her lips. 

“Luka is always so nice to me, he aided me through my first time, he was gentle and careful. I was broken and scared when I came here, and when Wayhem discovered the truth, that I wasn’t pure, he was going to kill me. Instead, Luka protected me. Now, I’m to train you for when a true purebred girl is found.” She finished. Adrien blinked, her story concluded and leaving him with more questions than answers. His heart pounded for her, was that simply because she was the first girl he had been with?

What about Luka? Just because he was soft with him, a good fuck.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked softly. Adrien looked down, his toes wiggling for something to do. 

“I’m confused,” he admitted. It wasn’t like he ever had anyone to speak with before about his feelings, and even now, his only people he saw besides his master was the ones he was confused about. 

Marinette sighed as she closed her eyes. He looked over, blushing as he watched her hair cascade over her shoulder and drape over her pale knees. 

“I think I understand,” she said, still keeping her head down. “But, tell me about you first,”

“Me?” Adrien asked, he wasn’t special, he didn’t have her backstory, he wasn’t passed around and beaten. 

“I was famous, my family was never  _ perfect,  _ but my father acted like it was. When mom died, that’s when things got weird.” He paused, remembering how confused and scared he had been. Wondering if his father was angry at him or blamed him. He had been lost and scared then. 

He looked over at Marinette, she was waiting, she didn’t show judgement. He doubted she would. Still, he was embarrassed by his own story. 

“My first time was with a man my father did business with. I was the deal sealer. My father ordered me to behave and play the dutiful son, and I wanted to make him happy.” Adrien curled into himself more, his tears silent and burning. The chain rattled as she moved beside him, pulling him into the hug he needed. 

“I couldn’t escape, it became my new role.” He continued, “I wasn’t aware I was being sold off until Luka came, my cousin had already taken over my role in father’s company. I was expendable, and apparently, unneeded.” His words were a whimpered whisper, his throat choked with tears. 

Marinette held him tighter. Adrien felt his tears fall faster. She comforted him, a stranger still. Someone she didn’t have to care for. Another reason why his heart beat faster for her. 

“Luka said yesterday was your first time with a woman,” she whispered. Adrien looked up, his nails biting into his skin. 

“Do you love him?” He asked, Marinette smiling a little before nodding. 

“I do, he was my first, and he was the one who actually treated me like a person.” She explained. Adrien sighed and looked down. Of course they were already an item. She surprised him when her hand touched his cheek, turning his head to face her. 

“In this line of work though, monogamy isn’t a thing.” She smiled, leaning forward and kissing his lips. Adrien froze for only a moment, before melting into the kiss.

He had never been in a relationship or around others and this happened in anime and books. His hand rested on her hip, maybe this was a good thing? It did remind him of  _ them... _


	9. Fantasy

Luka Couffaine was a rock star before meeting Wayhem. He was set to be bigger than his father, but all that changed when Wayhem showed his true colors, and Luka was on his back, legs spread, playing for an audience of one. 

When Marinette came into his life, she was timid and shy. Quickly she won his heart. Protective and careful, he guarded her from Wayhem’s anger. But, Luka was never a single person lover, and the moment Wayhem found Adrien, Luka knew he had to have him. 

Their master didn’t deserve the pets he collected. Luka was the star, and Marinette and Adrien his adoring fans. His roadies. 

He moaned as he fantasized about them. Adrien and Marinette between his legs, tongues sharing his cock as they licked him up and down. 

Maybe it was his nature, maybe this life of sex had finally done enough to his brain, but the idea of having two little pets that craved him made his cock twitch and his nipples harden. He needed to have Marinette scream with pleasure as he and Adrien fucked her holes, he had to see Adrien’s face as he begged to be used by Luka as he ate Marinette’s pussy. 

“Luka, what are you thinking about?” The curl of his masters fingers around his throat made him swallow as his head was tilted back. 

“Nothing sir, as usual,” Luka replied, he would keep his pets safe. They needed him, even if they didn’t realize it. 

Wayhem smiles, a twisted look as he stared down at his prey. Luka reaches up, kissing his master before turning in his hands. 

“Is there something you wanted before we return home tomorrow?” He asked. His master took a look of concentration, his eyes glistening with malice. 

“Marinette is just a lie, and the whole reason for this trip was to get the new purebred.” The máster said, making Luka worry. “Chloe will make a fine mate to our newest Agreste.” He finished. 

“What will happen to Marinette, to me?” He asked, unable to stop himself. Wayhem pushes Luka down beside him on the mattress, blue eyes steel against brownish green. 

“You will remain my spare, she will be sold off.” He replied as if the answer was simple. Luka held back his hiss, keeping his face calm and unreadable. 

From what he read and seen of Adrien, Chloe was not a match. The same social circle, yes, but personality wise, no. As for Marinette, Luka loved her, she was his song, the music playing in his head. His melody. 

Adrien was beginning to become a steady thump, a bass line to the music he and Marinette already made. A needed accompaniment to their song.

Luka closed his eyes, imagining his melodies, fantasy taking him away from the mundane of his rape. Let Wayhem have his control for now, Luka had his loves, his dreams with them safely tucked beside him and away from the trafficked sexual hell that was reality. 

Adrien with his meadow green eyes that looked at you with innocence that had been stripped from Marinette. Sky blue eyes that looked at you, reminding you of the trouble she saw but the hope she still held. They were precious gems he needed to protect. 

He looked at Wayhem with a smile that hid venom and a plan worthy of a snake like him. A viper. 

His hands slithered up to rest around his master’s throat, imagining the younger male’s silent pleas turned screams, imagining his eyes bulging out as he gasped for the breath Luka took from him. 

“As you please master,” he recited, letting his hands fall to rest along the naked chest of the man he would kill soon, but too many witnesses were around for now. 


	10. Masturbation

His dreams were hyper focused on green and blue. His breath picked up as his hand slid over his warmed naked body to grasp as his arousal. In his mind’s eye, his legs were spread and Adrien was between them, his tongue lapping at his balls and cock as if it were a sweet icy treat on a warm day. Beside his head, Marinette sat, her fingers stroking the moist slit between her legs. He moaned, stoking his own cock harder in reality. 

His mouth opened, a silent plea for his raven haired muse to allow him to taste of her sacred womanhood. His dream Mari smiled, moving to hover over his lips, her knees placed on either side of his head as that moist center remained just out of tongue length. 

“Please,” he begged them, her, he didn’t know. Adrien was slowly worshipping his cock with the gentleness and intensity of a saint. Tasting him, his tongue covering every part of him it could reach, teasing his anal entrance before long fingers worked to play and stretch the muscles for later. 

Marinette’s smile was that of a demon, so welcoming like the angel she was, but her teasing grin, the way she swerved her hips at his face, lowering herself just enough for his lips to taste her before once more pulling just out of reach.

The same play Adrien made between his legs. 

Luka gripped his cock harder, slowly pumping himself his fist rubbing against the swollen balls. Back in his fantasy, his head was arching up as his tongue finally lapped a strip up and down his goddess’s pussy, teasing her clit and earning her soft moans. The sounds music to his ears as Adrien finally had him in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down as one hand worked his ass and the other massaging his balls. 

Those soft hands of his lovers felt like feathers against his skin as Luka’s tongue played with Marinette’s pink and swollen skin. She rubbed herself against him, chasing the pleasure they both sought. Adrien moved faster, in sync with Luka’s hand in reality as Marinette’s finger tangled in Luka’s hair pushing his face closer to her pussy. His tongue lapped and milked her. He was getting close, his dream becoming a haze in places but the sensations still very vibrant and real to his senses. 

He could taste her release on his tongue, such a familiar taste to him as she shuddered above him. Adrien was working him faster, bringing Luka to that edge quicker as his body heat shot up. He was moaning, his fingers reaching for either person, unable to actually touch them. They blurred slightly before disappearing all at once as Luka’s body arched and his hand became moist with his own cum shooting out as release shuddered his body and warmth turned to cold sweat. 

Luka lay in the bed Wayhem sleeping beside him as if nothing had just happened. He couldn’t move, the other would never allow it. So he lay covered in his own sperm, his hips, thighs, and cock slick as his sweat covered the rest of his body. 

A smile covered his face, the dream still fresh in his head as he tried to return for an after sex relaxation. It wouldn't be though it seemed. He rested in the darkness, the only small light was from the moon rays slightly blocked by the black out curtains of the hotel. 

They would pick up Chloe tomorrow before returning to the home where Marinette and Adrien waited locked in their small room. Luka would be in charge of cleaning them and the room later, that he didn’t mind, it would be the moments before when Wayhem made his decision on Marinette.

Luka sat up finally, careful of waking the other occupant of the bed. There was tissue beside the bed from earlier, he could easily reach over. It would be tossing the dirtied mess away that would be a problem. The trash bin was by the door. Slowly, he cleaned himself, tossing the tissue to the floor by his bedside before nodding feeling slightly less dirty. Sending a glare at his master, he turned on his side. His earlier fantasy of killing the man returned, letting him fall asleep with the pleasure of his two loves.


	11. Costumes

Marinette spent her whole life being someone she wasn’t. Being pulled and controlled like a puppet by others. She understood the loneliness and conflict that one would endure trapped in their own mind. 

She wore many costumes. 

She was a daughter, troubled but perfect. 

She was a whore, innocent yet well trained.

She was confused.

The problem with wearing many costumes since birth, was that once you were ready to take the costume off, you didn’t know who you really were underneath. 

She had grown up acting the perfect daughter to strangers, while being an abuse patient to the people she called parents. 

When she was sold to Wayhem, she was a whore, his whore. That was, until Luka. Her first, and the one who treated her like an actual woman. In his eyes, she was more than a daughter, a whore. She wore a mask she never knew before. 

The way he touched her, caressed her. Her heart pounded just by his presence. She never thought she could feel that way with another, until she saw Adrien. 

The day they made love, the night alone. Her heart thrummed again and her mask took a name. Her newest costume took shape. 

“Are you alright?” The chain moved as Adrien shifted beside her. Marinette smiled making him frown as he cupped her face in his hand. Those green eyes watching her as if seeing inside her head. 

He leaned forward, his own mask slipping. Their lips met, nothing sexual as he held her. It was a soft embrace, making her question herself even more. 

She was used to being used by others, a toy for their pleasure. But, Adrien and Luka treated her like a queen with what little they could do. 

She pulled away, touching the chain. She felt Adrien watching her before his fingers covered hers. 

“Tell me what  _ you  _ want,” he whispered. Marinette looked up confused. His eyes were sincere, his naked body calm. 

“What do you mean?” Did he want sex? His body wasn’t aroused. He didn’t look like he had any ulterior motive. But what did she want? 

“Have you ever made a decision you wanted? Not what was expected.” Adrien asked. Marinette thought about that. She and Luka were always expected to do as Wayhem said, he did as told for her sake, and she did for his sake. 

“No,” she finally shook her head, her words a whisper. The pad of his thumb brushed over her cheek bone. His smile never left, and she saw what he hid, what his true outfit was. He wore no costume or mask like she did. 

He was honest, pure, and saw the best in everyone. Life had not scarred him yet. 

Did you ever taste freedom,  _ real  _ freedom?” She asked, refusing to look at him. Adrien was silent for a moment, thinking of his past, thinking of her sanity, she didn’t know. 

“Fame doesn’t allow for freedom. I was born without a choice. I became an adult without one as well.” He replied finally, a simple answer in his own mind. 

We are all born wearing a costume, some die wearing one. In that moment, alone with him. She smiled feeling her costume removed for the first time. 

She was a choice. 

She was freedom. 

She knew what she wanted...

“I want out,” 


	12. Morning after

Heavy doors opened, the clang like a gong that signaled death. Adrien instinctually moved between Marinette and the group that entered. 

Last night was just a memory now, he knew what  _ she  _ wanted. What she needed. 

“Pets, I have a new purebred,” Wayhem announced with his disarming smile. Adrien looked at the girl, blonde hair falling like waves of golden sunlight over pale skin. Blue eyes like the ocean, sparkling like sapphires. 

“Meet Chloé,” Wayhem introduced as Luka gently nudged the girl forward. Adrien frowned as he eyed the girl he knew already. 

He felt Marinette move behind him, a hand on his arm. Luka was also watching him, waiting to see just why Adrien was ash white. 

“Hello again Adrikins,” Chloe greeted with a small wave. Adrien remained silent as Wayhem smiled and brought his hands together. 

“Oh good, you already know each other.” He beamed, pushing Chloe forward. Adrien caught her on instinct as she stumbled forward from Luka’s grasp. Wayhem’s steps echoed as he grabbed the chain, moving his fingers until they clutched around the collar around Marinette’s neck. 

Luka and Adrien narrowed their eyes as Marinette was tossed aside, the collar ripped from her throat leaving a harsh red rash. 

“Luka, clean up the mess,” Wayhem ordered as he curled Chloe’s blond hair in his fist. Luka frowned before moving to gently lift Marinette in his arms. She was stunned, he understood. She was being tossed away again. 

Adrien risked a glance over at them, giving a shy smile to Luka, he would help her, he would keep her safe. Adrien would play distraction. 

Luka carries Marinette from the room, her blue eyes locked as Adrien as he was chained to the newest pet, the newest costume to take her place. 

“Are you alright?” Luka asked once the door closed, shielding them for the time being from what was behind those heavy doors. Marinette nuzzled into his neck, closing her eyes. She felt him caress the side of her face. Moments later that same light trail was peppered with kisses from his lips. 

She pulled away from him, her hands holding herself as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes closed as she held back tears. 

“What do  _ you  _ want?” She asked suddenly. Her eyes focused on him once they were opened. Luka smiled, his hands held up in mock surrender. 

“You, and Adrien,” he replied calmly. Marinette blinked several times before laughing, no, giggling, to the empty room. 

“Is that all you want? Us? Does that mean, we will never be free from our chains?” Marinette asked, she smiled, but her voice was sad. Luka stepped forward as Marinette looked away. 

He froze before she heard him sigh and step to the side. 

“I’m supposed to kill you, I know what you want, so choose. Be free and run out those doors, or be free in the ground.” He warned her. Marinette narrowed her eyes. 

“Hell of a choice,” she muttered. Luka waited, they could hear movement behind the door. She began to pace, Luka watching her carefully. He reached out, stopping her and tucking a raven lock behind her ear. 

“Remember the bedtime story?” He asked, pulling her against his chest before placing his jacket around her thin pale frame. 

“The one I told you when we were the ones chained together?” Luka asked. Marinette smiled at the memory. 

“You would sing to me about a place in the woods, but what does that have to do with now?” She asked. Luke gently lifted her chin so their eyes met. 

“ _ A place where we can be free, _ ” he sang. Marinette smiled at the familiar tune, the melody gliding over her as Luka stepped away. 

“Run,” he ordered, the whisper registering as her feet carried her over the threshold of the back door. 


	13. Messy

Adrien saw Luka return, Marinette was not with him. Chloe was clinging to him, rubbing his arm and examining him with hunger. He felt like meat being watched for slaughter. 

“She will be your new mate,” Wayhem said, running his fingers through Adrien’s hair. Adrien looked up as the collar once around Marinette, was now on Chloé. 

“What happened to Mari?” Adrien demanded, pulling away from Chloe and glaring at Wayhem. Luka watched from the side. Seeing this new side of their purebred. 

Adrien’s green eyes were dark and filled with hatred. Wayhem smiled as he folded his hands behind his back. He resembled his father and Adrien hated it. 

“Where  _ is  _ she!” Adrien hissed, yanking his collar off his own throat and letting it fall. His glare shifted to Luka, searching him for answers, the soft nod of his head eased him a little. 

“Dead, she wasn’t needed anymore.” Wayhem said as he picked up the fallen collar before looking at his pet. 

Adrien felt the wet drips around his skin, the itch and throb of pain. It didn’t compare to what he felt towards this man who thought he  _ owned  _ them. 

“Dead, you wanted her  _ dead _ ?” He seethed. Luka stepped to the side, a smile on his face. Adrien felt his mind go numb as his hand wrapped around the former masters throat. 

What a man can and cannot do is not determined by strength or logic. Adrenaline factors in and makes things impossible, possible. 

Luka has seen such acts only two times before. Once with Marinette when she killed her parents, and the other was in himself, when his own past made ghosts of his thoughts. 

Blood was messy, but the situation itself was messy. The screams from the girl echoed off the walls, but he doubted Adrien heard them. 

Luka moved from the room, he would give Adrien a moment to calm down if he wished. He didn’t need to be present to see the demon. 

Security footage worked just as well. They needed to be destroyed as well. 

Luka worked slowly and gracefully. This wasn’t the first time he covered for a murder. He doubted it would be the last. 

By the time he returned his attention to the room Adrien was in. He stood alone and covered in blood, at his feet, Chloe and Wayhem. 

Luka erased and destroyed the last tape before pouring the accelerator. He took his time treating every room. When he did enter the main room, he saw Adrien shivering where he stood, his hands outstretched as blood covered them. 

“Adrien?” Luka calles gently, cupping the side of the younger’s cheek. Adrien blinked, jumping slightly at the contact. 

“We need to go,” he whispered. Adrien felt himself nod, allowed Luka to lead him away as a fire started behind them. The home burned, and two shadows walked away. 

Life is messy, you are born covered in blood and fluid. Your choices throughout life are messy and unplanned, and then you die. That too, is a messy affair. 

Luka’s newest mess was unplanned but not unwanted. Marinette would beat them to the safe house, Adrien and he would be protected by the moonlight above to get there safely. 

A snap of a twig had him pausing, holding Adrien behind him. The shadows hid the figure, slow and graceful. His breath hitched when he saw them better, Adrien slipping from his embrace. 


	14. Moonlight

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered before freezing as he remembered the blood that covered him. Luka stepped forward, arms crossed. 

“I told you to run,” He said. Marinette smiled as she reached for Adrien’s hands. He was hesitant but she ignored him. 

“It’s a good thing I ignored you then,” she smiled before looking at Adrien. He was pale white, his hands shaking from the shock she knew he couldn’t feel yet. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him against her small body. 

“Stay hidden, I’ll find us some transportation.” Luka ordered. Marinette nodded her head as she helped sit Adrien down behind some trees and bushes. She calmly ran her fingers through his hair, his hands clinging to the pale thin hands of the woman who cradled him. 

“Was it that bad?” Marinette asked quietly. 

“He wanted you dead,” Adrien whispered softly, kissing her fingers. “But you’re not dead,” he smiled. Marinette shook her head, laughing softly. 

“Luka saved me, he wants to save us.” She explained. Sirens rang in the distance, getting closer as she gently rocked them back and forth. Adrien nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, his hand grasping hers. They tensed when a bush nearby rustled. 

“Luka,” Marinette asked quietly. Adrien peeked through his eyelashes as said male appeared. 

“Keep low and follow me,” he whispered, waiting as Marinette dragged Adrien behind her. They were hunched over, rushing after Luka. They each tripped a few times, their ankles getting snagged on branches and limbs. 

“How much further?” Marinette pleased, her hands bloody from her falls and hair a matted mess atop her head. In the moonlight, she was still an angel in Adrien’s eyes. 

“A little further, do you want me to carry you?” Luka asked, walking over to her. Adrien blinked as he stood beside her. He had been trying to help her, but he was weak as well, Wayhem having kept both he and her unable to do anything strenuous like this. 

With Luka carrying Marinette and Adrien holding onto the olders coattails, they made it to the small home. 

“Where are we exactly?” Adrien asked. 

“Outside of Paris,” Marinette replied, her voice sounding exhausted. Luka nodded as he opened the door. Adrien was welcomed by the smell of old wood and a warm feeling. 

“Welcome home,” Luka smiled as he let Marinette off his back. The two entered with wide eyes. They had walked into the main space, a fireplace to the side and beside it, a staircase leading to the open second floor. Adrien could see three doors on the next floor, straight across from the front entrance was a large kitchen, and between the kitchen and stairs, a closed door that had what he guessed was a bathroom. 

“Can I take a shower?” Marinette asked before turning to Luka. “You can bathe him after. It’s been a bit since I got to take a solo bath.” Marinette smiled. Luka nodded before the boys watched her climb the stairs. 

Adrien instantly felt anxious as she left out of sight, his shivers getting worse. He painted, feeling the walls closing in as he turned and saw Luka. Instinct took over, the need for a distraction became his only thought. 

He stepped closer to the older man, scanning his body, knowing what hid beneath the clothes he wore. 

“My father was a fashion designer, I was his model.” Adrien whispered, his voice a purr as he slowly dragged the tips of his fingers over a table, pausing at an old camera. He lifted it, examining it. 

“Have you ever modeled before Luka?” Adrien asked. Luka shook his head, watching with curiosity. This new side of Adrien seemed fun. A side trapped in a corner, a fight instinct taking over him. 

“I haven’t considered it,” Luka verbally replied. Adrien smiled as he looked over to him. Holding the camera out with one hand, he smiled.

“Would you be my subject tonight?” Adrien asked. 


	15. Naked photo shoot

Luka was led up the stairs, Adrien was quiet as they entered a bedroom. The door shut and at once Luka felt the air change. 

“She will be a while, let’s play for now,” Adrien whispered against his ear. Luka closed his eyes as he felt long fingers trace over his sides and down his long arms. He would allow Adrien his fun for now, he enjoyed it as well, but he would, no, could, easily gain control back. 

Slowly Adrien tugged away at his clothes. Luka’s tattooed arms and torso revealed as Adrien moved around with the grace of a cat. His mouth on heated toned skin. Luka moaned at the touch of the soft lips. Adrien worshipped his body, tongue tracing each inch of skin, marking it, studying it. 

“You said this was a photo shoot? I was the model,” Luka whispered. Adrien was playing with a nipple before looking up at the male. 

“So I did,” he smiled. Something in the teasing way he smirked, or the darkening of his eyes, made Luka shiver. His pants were pulled off leaving him standing naked in the center of the room. Adrien moved to the bed, Luka’s belt in his hand. 

“Lay down,” Adrien ordered, the way he moved, the way he talked. Luka smiled and obeyed, holding his wrist above his head once he was on the bed and laying down. Adrien worked with practiced ease, it made him wonder if this truly was a first for the younger. 

“You have many secrets young Agreste,” Luka mused. Adrien paused, a look of sorrow covering his eyes before being hidden. He straddled Luka’s hips, hands resting on the older males pecs. Luka closed his eyes, letting Adrien have his way, feeling the soft touches of fingertips tracing his muscles followed by soft lips following that same trail. 

Starting from his cheek bones and moving slowly down his neck and chest, down his stomach and sides, teasing his hips and thighs. 

“Stop,” Luka whispered, but Adrien heard Nino, his first love. 

“Stop what?” Adrien asked, his tongue lapping at the underside of Luka’s balls. 

“Teasing me,” he breathed out. Adrien slowly dragged his tongue up and over, tracing the erect member and drawing out a panted gasp from the man below him. He retraced the cock back to its base before letting his tongue lap and penetrate the puckered hole to Luka’s ass. 

Luka arched up at the action, his hands clenching as his eyes opened. Spreading his legs further apart, he silently begged for more. Adrien was a god with his tongue. 

Like a cat lapping milk, Adrien focused on his task and Luka was sent to his fantasy.

Of Adrien between his legs, head buried in his ass as he ate him out. Sucking, kissing, licking him. Those long practiced fingers pale against his skin, gently petting his inner thighs. 

Adrien purred as he moved up from Luka’s ass and took him in his mouth. The tip of Luka’s cock hitting the back of Adrien’s throat as the younger boy bobbed his head. 

His eyes rolled as he tilted his head back and arched his body, his hips thrusting upwards, fucking Adrien’s mouth earning gagged moans. 

He wouldn’t last, and judging how Adrien was acting, niether would he. Luka reached down and grasped the blond locks forcing Adrien’s head up. 

“Ride me,” the order was barked out leaving no room for argument. Adrien didn’t have one anyway as he sat up with a devil's grin and moved to straddle his lover. Luka watched his little kitten as his own cock disappeared inside of Adrien’s ass, hands on the younger males hips as he began thrusting upwards. 

It was Adrien’s turn to tilt back his head as a look of pleasure took his face. His back arched as he panted with each thrust into his ass. 


	16. Caught in the act

Marinette exited the bathroom with a white towel around her body and another smaller towel atop her head. Her bare feet left small prints on the cool wooden floor from being damp. 

She heard pants and the rocking sound of a bed, her curiosity taking over as she crept closer. She pressed herself to the wall, returning to her days as a thief. Her teenage years were behind her, but her skill was still sharp. 

“Adrien,” Luka called as the blond panted and gasped as he moved faster. Marinette swallowed as she watched them. 

Their bodies glistened in the moonlit room, silhouettes atop the bed, blended as one. They were beautiful, better than the statute gods that inhabited the Louvre. 

She felt her body reacting to the live porn she was watching. Her nipples hardened as they poked against the cloth that itched and spiked her need to be touched. Between her legs, she grew damp, her thighs rubbing together as her hands roamed her body, clutching for something to ground her. 

The boys kissed, their tongues like snakes dancing a tango. Her mouth opened slightly for breath as she touched herself, imaging their hands on her instead of each other, their mouth claiming her skin. She wanted to be between them, offering her body to them. 

Her towel hit the floor. 

Her body showed light scars and years of abuse. Fair and tiny as it was, her hands clawed at the skin, begging for a rough touch as delicate fingers danced across sensitive folds that hid her pink center, the bundle of nerves that begged to be sucked and played with. 

She leaned against the wall, her forehead pressed against the cool surface as one hand drifted to ghost between her legs, tracing her soft folds before separating them gently. The tip of her finger softly rubbed up and down the wet red surface before teasing her clit. 

“Are you going to keep playing by yourself, or will you be joining us?” Luka asked as he lazily looked over to her. Marinette paused, her head jerking to look over at the two boys on the bed. Adrien was lost in the pleasure as Luka smiled at her. 

“At least enter the room before you play with yourself my muse.” Luka said as Marinette slowly walked along the wall and into the dark room. 

“He looks happy,” she smiled, taking a seat in a chair and letting her legs spread over the arms of the chairs. She exposed herself to the two men. “I’m glad, he is a special one.” Her giggle filled the room, merging like music to the bass of Adrien’s moans. 

She tilted her head back, two fingers dipping inside her pussy and stroking her inner walls, soft moans falling from her lips as Adrien was put on all fours, hands grasping the pillow as Luka pounded his ass. The bed rocked faster, the headboard banging against the wall leaving a dent. Her tempo matched the music of her boy's sexual dance. Luka took control as Adrien panted and smiled as he was taken for a ride. The head of his cock glistening with cum as it brushed against the sheets. No doubt his pleasure was overriding his saner senses. 

The faster they moved, the faster she moved. Her fingers dipping in and out of her making her hips arch as she panted and begged. She wanted their lips kissing where her fingers touched, she craved their hands were her body heated up, craved their attention on her. Wanted her body ripped apart by their sexual primal urge. Panted breath, whispered prayers, she begged them, urging them to hear her cry. 

“Fuck me!”


	17. Role-play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus we begin Adrien’s arc

Adrien purred as he felt Luka fill him. The hands on his hips were rugged and strong. He laid against Luka’s chest, his head over Luka’s heart as his eyes found Marinette in her chair. Her fingers glistened along with the edge of the seat. She was panting, her fingertips gently ghosting over her abused entrance. 

Luka petted him gently before kissing the top of his head. 

“Take a shower Adrien, then you can return.” Luka ordered gently. Adrien didn’t have the strength to fight or complain as he sluggishly moved from Luka’s arms on the bed and past his lady. 

The bathroom was just beside the room, it was smaller than what he had grown up with. A shower and bath combo was just across from the door, the sink beside it facing to the wall at his right. The toilet was across from that. A square really. 

He turned on the water before turning back to the closed door. A mirror hung on its back, reflecting his skinny appearance. Dried blood was on his fingers and speckled on his face. 

Luka had just fucked him while he looked like this. 

His thighs glistened with semen as it dropped from his ass and cock. 

Even like this, he looked like a sculpted Adonis. 

“My curse,” he whispered. This was role-play. None of it is real. He waited to wake in his bed in Agreste manor, waited for his father's secretary or his mother to enter his room and give him orders for the day. 

He stepped into the water, flinching slightly at the heat as water pelted his body. Taking a deep breath, he began to retreat into his mind as he cleaned himself. 

What role would Luka and Marinette be? Luka reminded him of Nathalie, always having answers and keeping him in line. Marinette was like his mother, gentle and kind. 

A game, a fantasy. A reality of his own making. Slender fingers, pale with only a hint of dull pink, pressed against the pure white of the shower wall. 

Adrien smiled as he found their roles, as his cock twitched. The only people who ever showed him true love. The foundation of Adrien’s life rocked again, the two remaining poles taking the shape of Marinette and Luka. 

His hands clenched as one hand grabbed his shaft and the other dragged down the white walls. Each pump was led by his imagination. 

Marinette is seen through a mesh of skin tight formal attire, Luka in a blue leather vest, his cock hidden partially by a matching thong. 

They played their roles well. Marinette doting over him, kissing and playing with him. Luka was to the side, directing them as if they were dolls at his command. 

They were. 

Adrien moaned as Marinette kissed a trail along his chest and stomach. Luka circling them, blue eyes keeping track of every move. It was a dance,  _ their _ dance. 

Adrien opened his eyes, the water from the shower falling into his face as the tips of his bangs covered his eyes. Even out of his mind, he saw Luka and Marinette in their roles. Craving their love, their attention. 

The need to appease them, to make them happy took over. He had to earn their love, fight for it as he had always had. 

He stroked his cock, remembering a time when it was only his mother, Nathalie, and him. A time when he was the center of attention, loved by both important women in his life. 

His cock twitched again making him have a quick mental debate about his odd sexual attraction. And, he was a little confused about when it happened. He didn't think of Nathalie or his mother in such a way. He still didn’t think of them in a sexual way. Just their love. 

An unconditional love. 

Yes, unconditional love was what he diapered, what attracted him. His cum merged with the water going down the drain before he gave a ragged sigh. He wanted to join Marinette and Luka, he could hear them in the other room on the other side of the wall. The water turned off, before he stepped out into the warm damp room. He didn’t bother drying off or finding clothes. He had a goal, and his targets were just a few steps away. 


	18. Teeth and claws

Adrien grew up around his mother and the secretary Nathalie. His father was always away on business, leaving them alone, so he liked to explore the mansion. 

It was during one exploration when he was twelve, that he discovered a secret he never expected. Now, Adrien was far from dumb, and he loved to act oblivious. Act like you know nothing, and no one will think twice to speak freely in front of you. 

So, when he discovered not his father, but his  _ mother,  _ having an affair with the secretary, he was surprised. He was also captivated. 

Being who and what he was, he was sheltered from many things. Sex and porn was one of those. Seeing two women together was taboo, it was wrong, but he saw love as he watched them. He saw their eyes filled with devotion as his mother held Nathalie by her hair, forcing the secretary between her legs. Watched his mother control the younger woman as Nathalie lapped and sucked at her trimmed mound. 

Adrien continued to watch them. Sneaking into random places. It continued for months. He learned that his mother loved to leave marks on her lover. Saw how Nathalie carefully hid and cared for the claw marks trailing down her thighs and back and the teeth marks that peppered her chest and hips. Yet another form of love, he learned. 

His mother remained unmarked though, a perfect body she pampered, Nathalie pampered. He wanted to ask about that, learn about this new form of love he discovered they shared. 

He was watching through a crack in the door as his mother peppered kisses along Nathalie’s back, the fake cock between his mother’s legs rubbing against the secretary’s backside. He didn’t hear the door below open, nor did the girls. 

It wasn’t until a rough hand jerked him back and he was looking into his father's cold grey eyes, that he understood. Adrien pulled his hand away from his cock as his father stormed into the room. 

He lied to Luka and Marinette, his first time with a woman wasn’t with Marinette. No, at thirteen, he was forced onto a bed and stripped, sitting between his mother and Nathalie in confusion. 

Adrien remembered his father yelling at them, ordering his mother and Nathalie to use Adrien. 

At thirteen, Adrien discovered a new love. Raped by his mother and secretary, the two women he loved the most, something in him snapped. As his mother and Nathalie kissed and pleasured his body, he only felt love. He was allowed into their other type of love. Their sexual love. 

Gabriel continued forcing the three together for another four years. For four years Adrien spent his nights between his mother and Nathalie. In hindsight, he should have seen what was coming, he should have noticed the shift in love. 

It shouldn’t have surprised him when his mother died, it shouldn’t have surprised him when Nathalie left him behind.

So why did it hurt?

Why did it hurt when the two women he loved most in this world left him alone? Why did it stop hurting when he was sold into sexual slavery by his own father as punishment for enjoying the love they gave him? 

Why did it feel so good when Marinette and Luka looked at him with the same devotion that mother and Nathalie had in their eyes. 

Why did he want to mark them with his teeth and claws?


	19. Yo yo and baton

Luka laid on the bed, his wrist tied above his head with rope as a baton like object kept his legs spread. Marinette was at his side, her head bouncing like a yo-yo as she gave Adrien head. Her own body tied and bound together. 

They reminded him of his girls, how in their last months, they were bound to him, giving only him their love. 

“More,” Adrien whispered, his fingers knotting in her raven hair, forcing her to take him deeper. He listened to her gag slightly, her body jerking before calming down. 

“Faster,” his eyes looked over to Luka, seeing him watch with lust filled eyes. This was what he had wanted, needed. Complete devotion. Just like they had. 

“Are you angry Luka? Do you want control?” Adrien asked, sounding so much like this father. Luka smiled, thrusting his hips upward. 

“What makes you believe I’m not in control?” Luka asked. Adrien heard Marinette gag again, glancing down as she sucked him like her life depended on it. He stroked her hair, a soft caring smile on his face. Luka was Nathalie, he spoke like she had. Adrien used his free hand to stroke Luka’s cock, the head slick with precum. 

“Do you love me?” Adrien asked, he never had to ask his mother or Nathalie, he saw it in their eyes, but, since living with his father, he wasn’t sure anymore. 

“Yes,” Luka replied easily, those blue eyes didn’t quiver with uncertainty or fear. Adrien stood, he had seen his mother and Nathalie do one thing repeatedly. He helped Marinette shift to hover over Luka’s face. Her legs spread as her pussy rested just over his lips. 

“Give her pleasure while she finishes me off.” Adrien ordered, copying the words his mother uttered to Nathalie alone so many nights ago. She hovered over Luka, the tip of his tongue ghosting between the damp folds and lapping at the pink skin hidden beneath. She rubbed against him, her knees sinking into the mattress as her ass got lower and lower, until she was sitting on his face, moaning around Adrien’s cock as Luka sucked and abused her clit with his mouth. Her hands clenched against her back, unable to move as she rocked her hips in time with her head bobs as she sucked Adrien off and Luka climbed her to a heavy climax. 

Her moans caused a vibration over his cock, Adrien letting his head fall back as he rocked into her face, hands holding her head still as his cock slammed in and out of her mouth. His thoughts were of him and Luka splitting her in two. 

Images of them dominating the small girl who reminded him so much of his mother, the first person to love him. 

He was getting closer, his thrusts getting faster just as her eyes began to mist with tears and lust. He caresses her cheek, moaning as her tongue flicked and traced him, putting him over that edge he had been teetering on for the last thirty minutes. 

His cum coated her mouth and throat as she swallowed and cleaned him with her tongue, below, Luka’s cum covered his thighs and stomach as his face glistened with Marinette’s own release. Sweat covered all three of them, but all knowing it wasn’t the end, praying it wasn’t the end. 

Adrien petted back Marinette’s hair before kissing her lips. Their eyes met as he made sure to convert his love through the reflective orbs. 

“Forgetting about me?” Luka asked, making both look down at him. Adrien gently moved aside so he could press Marinette to the mattress, her ass up in the air, her legs parted showing her slit open and ready for the two men to enjoy. 

“Not at all,” Adrien smiled, slapping her ass as Luka as up, now free of his binds and stroking his hard cock. 

“Ready for round two?” He asked, already eyeing her cunt for the taking.


	20. Three is not a crowd

Marinette panted, watching Luka and Adrien circle her like predators to prey. She was the snack that would feed their primal hunger. She wiggled against her full body binds. Her fingers curled as Luka kissed her exposed skin. Adrien trailed his fingers along her skin, tracing the rope that slightly bruised her skin. She leaned further into the mattress, her ass raising higher for the two men. She moaned when Luka leaned down to kiss and suck at her clit as Adrien worked her anal entrance. Both holes were being licked and abused by their mouths leaving Marinette a whimpering wiggling mess. 

Luka moved below her, pulling her onto his hips as the head of his cock pressed against her aching hole. She whimpered, rubbing herself against him. Adrien’s cool fingers wrapped around her neck gently guiding her head back as her back arched. She was still leaning slightly forward, knowing he was about to take her anal virginity. Never before had she had a threesome like this, she was both eager and scared. 

“Are you ready,” Adrien asked as the head of his cock pushed against her ass. Marinette nodded as she took a deep breath. 

Luka held her hips and kissed her lips as Adrien thrusted inside of her. Her muffled screams swallowed by Luka as Adrien held still letting her adjust. After a few moments, Luka moved first, thrusting upwards earning a moan from Marinette. She felt as if she was being torn apart, but instead of just pain, pleasure was a soft undertone. Her body arched and pleads left her lips.

More, harder, faster!

They became her mantra as her boys took her to the heavens. She felt like an angel, floating, carried by their cocks. One pulled out, one pushed in, a fast needy rhythm she never wanted to end. Pulling her towards the edge of pleasure, her insides being twisted and claimed by them. Their hands claimed her, Luka teasing her ass cheeks with one hand and her clit with the other, Adrien kneading her breasts. 

Drool fell from her lips as the sounds of their sexual act filled the room. Her body was on fire, both inside and out as she moaned and pleaded, her words slurred as she was assaulted by her boy's lips on her skin. The trail was fire as well, dashing her hope of cooling down for even a moment. 

The feel of her orgasam coming to a head as she came, she lost track as her body convulsed and orgasm after orgasm took over. Her eyes clouded and her body jerked under their abuse. Words became lost to her. They moved faster, pulling her down as she screamed their names, their cocks spreading her inner walls to breaking point until that blissful heat of their cum filled her. Adrien’s hot seed covered her ass as Luka’s filled her pussy. When they pulled out, their white release spilled from her raised ass, coating the bed below her in a puddle. She felt her ass and pussy spasm and twitch. Her smile was soft and tired as Luka slowly unbound her body. 

“You enjoyed that,” Luka asked softly, petting her back, his fingers running up and down her spine. Marinette nodded as Adrien leaned back, his cock finally flacid and resting against his thigh. 

“We all need a shower,” Adrien commented, eyeing his two loves. Marinette giggled and nodded her head in agreement. Luka stood from the bed before lifting Marinette and tucking her against his chest. 

“Stay Adrien, I will come back for you.” He ordered before walking from the room. Adrien heard the water running a few minutes later before Luka returned as promised. He was lifted off the bed, carried bridal style just as Marinette had been. Leaning up, he kissed Luka’s lips. 

“Don’t leave me, please.” Adrien whispered, showing his vulnerability. He couldn’t watch them walk away like his mother and Nathalie had. He couldn’t be tossed away again. 


	21. The water is just right

Luka carried Adrien into the bathroom, noticing not for the first time, how thin he really was. This lost kitten clung to him, treating lust for love. Did he know what love truly was really? Did the rich boy know nothing?

The man he held, the man he saw, the boy who was kneeled at his father’s feet like a dog the day they met, Luka kissed the top of his head. He would keep him safe, just as he had promised Marinette. They were all broken and in need. All wanting a home and someone to love them. Life had perverted them, had scared them and beaten them. Life had brought them wishing for death, and yet here they were. 

Maybe Wayhem had been death all along? Perhaps Adrien murdering him had been their freedom from the shackles of life and death. Were they now free then? Free from what life had forced them into? Free to be themselves? 

He entered the bathroom, the room warm from the bath. Marinette was on the toilet cleaning off their cum with a damp rag, looking up with a grin upon seeing the two boys. 

Luka sat Adrien down, moving to stand before her as she made him clean up. The feel of the damp cloth to his skin made memories rise up, coupled with the house they were in, he hated it. 

Marinette smiled as Adrien sat beside her, fingers moving to comb through blonde locks unprompted. Luka watched them, seeing them together as if troubles didn’t exist outside this home. 

This home, Luka tried to think of a time when this house was ever a home before Marinette and Adrien were thrust into it. This childhood home if he dared to call it such. 

He moved to the bathtub and checked the water, smiling at it’s hot temp before looking back at the now exhausted lover’s. He stood up, stepping into the giant bath before motioning for the two to follow. This was its use, it’s intended purpose. As Luka allowed Adrien to lean against his chest, he was almost forced back into that hell called childhood. Marinette gave him a pitiful look, knowing just where his mind was daring to tread. In this hot bath, alone with the two he loved and cared for most, he was transported back to what these hall’s truly meant for him. 

A time when things were black and white, a time when he and his sister knew better but were unable to do anything. He was the oldest, the protector, and yet, he had been unable to help. Too young to runaway, to old to pretend it didn’t happen. 

No, the secrets these walls held were nightmares. A place where warning’s were whispered in wind and horrors reflected in the shadows. He focused on cleaning Adrien, lathering pale skin and washing blonde locks. Marinette was humming as she cleaned Adrien’s lower body. 

He had to shake his head. He couldn’t go back, but this house refused to let him ignore the memories he tried to forget. The soft touch of Marinette’s palm to his cheek brought him back partially. 

“We should go to bed,” she whispered, her knowing blue eyes making him more ashamed of the place he brought them. He was supposed to protect them, and yet he had brought them here. 

“The water is just fine though,” Adrien purred, oblivious to the inner conflicts of the eldest mind. Marinette looked to him for advice, looked to Luka for the next choice. Smiling, Luka kissed the top of Adrien’s head.

“I thought cat’s hated water?” Luka mused. This earned a small pout and Adrien to curl into the man’s lap. Marinette nodded her head, already stepping out as water dripped off her body. Both boys followed her movements one in fascination, the other with mixed feelings of lust and disgust. As the three made their way to bed, Luka took the middle. Adrien and Marinette curled around him keeping them all warm in their small nest as a single blanket covered them. 

“The bed is still damp,” Marinette groaned after a few moments of sitting in the dark. 

“From the bath or from sex?” Adrien asked, his words slurred from the growing need to sleep. Luka kept his eyes closed, this conversation tipping him back into the past he could never escape...


	22. Who watches the watchmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now entering Luka’s arc

The world changes, lives differ. Luka and his sister knew this all too well. Things went well for them until the death of their mother, that rainy day when they were taken from their house boat and dropped outside of the small cabin owned by their estranged father Jagged. The former rock singer reduced to being alone with his crocodile in the middle of the woods. Luka had tried to keep his sister's hopes up, trying to keep Juleka happy. 

But the horror and reality of his parents divorce was made clear a month after their relocation. Luka watched as Juleka was pressed against a wall, Jagged caressing her face, kissing her. Luka fought back, but when he woke, Juleka had paid the price. Her bruises were enough to make sure Luka didn’t interfere again. 

They were young, too young to get away, too old to forget and ignore what was happening. 

He held his sister in their shared bed, cleaned her bruises and comforted her. He was never touched, never wanted. His sister was the one dolled up, the one Jagged loved to sleep with. Luka only watched, his anger only grew. He felt like a watchman, but who watches the watchmen? Who protected those who protected?

“She’s pretty, isn’t she,” Jagged asked, stroking Juleka’s raven hair. Luka strummed the guitar, practicing for the show tonight. Juleka was their man act, their dancer. 

“Yes,” Luka replied, she was always pretty. His sister looked ahead, her eyes unfocused. He didn’t know what her imagination made, but he hoped it made her happy. Jagged kissed her cheek, a hand tracing along her side. 

His fingers twitched along the cords, the calm melody becoming a haunting tune. A gothic tune. 

“She will make a pretty penny tonight. Before I sell her.” Jagged beamed. Luka looked up in alarm. 

“Sell her?” He asked, confused. His sister was quiet, as if she had known this was the outcome already. Jagged continued fixing her hair before speaking. 

“A nice family bought her. A nice profit as well.” Jagged smiled. Luka narrowed his eyes, the guitar now placed at his side. 

“She’s a human being,  _ you're daughter _ !” Luka demanded with anger. Jagged sighed as he put away the hairbrush. 

“I own the both of you. You are two young to so anything and we are broke. In a way, I’m helping you.” Jagged snapped. Luka stood up, eyes blazing with anger. 

“Helping us? You rape and molest Juleka and myself, you ignore us unless it benefits you!” He yelled. Juleka covered her ears, silent tears covering her cheeks. 

“I watch you everyday, I see the monster you hide in public.” His anger grew, his fists shaking. Juleka jerked up, pressing herself against the wall. 

Luka closed his eyes, red filled him inside and out. Red covered the walls and floor. More dark secrets taken in by the home, more secrets whispered to the wind. 

“We need to go,” Luka said, his blood soaked hand outstretched to his sister. Juleka was pale, her brown eyes wide as she shook her head. 

“Jules,” Luka urged, taking a small step closer. She pressed herself closer to the wall and shook her head more. She was frozen in disbelief at what her brother had just done. She was fourteen, and had witnessed a murder in cold blood. 

“Juleka!” Luka snapped, his voice rising as a car door slammed shut outside. He watched his sisters chest rise and fall rapidly before her screams echoed. 

What happened next, Luka would consider a nightmare for a good year as he sat in a jail cell. A nightmare his angel would rescue him from. 


	23. Clothes stay on

Rumors of a girl in red called  _ Ladybug _ , circulated throughout the juvenile prison. A great thief who used her body and brains to gain what she wanted. Brains and beauty, she was lusted and craved by the people who sat trapped in their cells. Girls, boys, they all shared one thought about  _ Ladybug _ , they wanted to be her lover. 

She was untouchable, wanted by criminals and the law. She was a celebrity and a pinup model. Luka had been enamoured by how much she was wanted. The attention she gained only grew and with each passing day, the rumors of her capture began to grow as well. 

_ Ladybug  _ the great thief had finally been captured, she would be brought to their prison. The excitement filled the cold cells, the quiet whispers seemed to yell in the darkness. 

Luka was the oldest in the prison, alone in his dark cell. A place where whispers were just that of his own nightmarish thoughts. 

A storm raged outside and the usual quiet whispers became cat calls and dog whistles. Chants and yells as she was walked into the circular celled prison made him shiver as he approached his cell door. She was naked, but  _ Ladybug  _ looked nothing like he had imagined her. She was an angel. Her head was held high as she was led in chains throughout the room. Her naked body paraded in an attempt of humiliation. Her raven hair was straight and cut to her mid back, long pale skin, perfectly round breasts, and a trimmed raven bush between her legs. 

She was kneeled over a table in the center of the room, all eyes on her as her legs were spread. Her cuffed hands holding the table as a guard stood behind her. The chain around her cuffed ankles was taunt. Luke swallowed. Her blue eyes found his, and she smiled. One by one guards and lucky prisoners took turns with her body. Her moans fell freely, but her eyes never left Luka’s, and his never left hers. 

He watched her, everyday she was led around on a leash like an animal. Her body claimed as if the prison owned her. She didn’t complain or fight back. She was calm and seemed to enjoy it. 

_ Ladybug, the whore of state prison.  _

Her cell was beside Luka’s. In a perfect view of everyone, nothing she did was private. She was watched at all times. Bathroom, exercise, sleeping. Ladybug had no peace or privacy. She was stripped of humanity just as she had been stripped of her clothes. 

He hated it, hated watching her give her body up like his sister had been forced to do. He sat against their shared wall, reaching out his hand for her cell. 

“My names Luka,” he introduced, waiting for her to speak. It seemed like eternity before she spoke, but her melodic voice was music to his ears and heart when he heard it. 

“Marinette,” she whispered, her small hand reaching out to his. He curled his fingers around her hand, noting how frigid it was. Frowning, he pulled his hand away. 

“Hold on,” he said before pulling his shirt off and folding it. She quietly waited as his shuffling ended, her surprised gasp made him smile when he pushed his shirt towards her cell. 

“Wear it, at night, clothes stay on. Can’t have you freezing to death.” Luka smiled wishing his could see her face. He kept his hand outside her cell, the cold metal pressing against the back of his hand. When her slender fingertips rested in his palm, he curled his hand around them. 

“Thank you,” she said, the smile in her voice making him pull his knees to his chest and smile like a child. Suddenly, he felt her tongue pressing against their joined hands. 

“Marinette?” He asked, confused. There was a pause. 

“Is this not what you wanted?” She asked, her voice now tinged with slight fear. Luka’s heart sank, just what life  _ had  _ she led before coming here? Was sex so normal for her that justa simple act of kindness confused her?

“With me, we don’t have to have sex. Love isn’t always about sex. Love can be friendship as well, and I want to be your friend Marinette.” It was quiet after that, he expected her to draw away, but her hand remained in his. As the night grew darker and sleep called him, he heard her small voice again. 

“I’d love to be friends Luka,”


	24. You can touch, but not look

Marinette was used by day, and Luka comforted her by night. But as his nineteenth birthday came closer, his worry for leaving her grew worse. He had fallen in love with her. Talking in their cell, secrets and dreams shared in the darkness, they had become closer. 

He didn’t really know when their line of friendship had blurred with flirting. When their innocent talks had become sexually charged coos of lust. But, one night as Marinette’s tongue lapped at his fingers, sucking them slowly between her lips, Luka made the decision he would keep her with him. 

“Live with me, runaway and stay with me.” He whispered into their shared darkness. He felt her mouth slowly move away before her warm breath heated the back of his hand. 

“Do you mean it?” She asked. Luka hummed, letting her nuzzle her face into his hand. 

“You can be free,” he promised. He wished their cells didn’t separate them. He wished the prison didn’t exist and he wasn’t forced to watch her be with others and never him. 

She was silent, thinking. Luka was fine with that, as long as she continued to nuzzle and lick his hand he would let her do anything. 

A week later, Luka was cuffed and led into one of the main offices. Police stood around the room, their guns at the ready as Marinette looked over at him. She actually wore clothes now, but her eyes were filled with worry. Sitting beside her, a young man in his early twenties dressed in formal business attire. 

The man stood, blond hair greased to the side as green eyes twinkled as they stripped him. Luka felt uncomfortable. 

“I’ll return for them tomorrow.” The stranger smiled, turning to shake the head cops hand. Marinette and Luka exchanged looks. Many questions went through their heads, Luka’s main concern being Marinette. The two were taken from the room and into a different part of the prison. Stripped and cleaned, pampered even. 

They were confused, being touched and looked after by their abusers. Luka was on edge, but Marinette was calm as always, acting as if she had done this before. 

Perhaps she had. 

Tomorrow came fast, and with the new day, their new life began. Luka kept Marinette tucked at his side as Wayhem drove them to his home. The location was one he recognized. His own home was just a few miles west.

“You two will love being here.” Wayhem beamed, starting conversation with them. “I bought you for a good price, of course the lady will be my main whore, you boy, will be her bodyguard when I am not around.” He continued to explain. Marinette clung to Luka as Wayhem spoke, ignoring their fear filled eyes. Luka kissed the top of her head, holding her closer as the full mansion came into view. 

“My apologies, but Luka, be a dear and blindfold the bitch. I’ve done a background check on the two of you, and learned quite the stories.” He smiled. Luka reluctantly did as told, covering frightened blue eyes. He was told to lead her inside, into a giant bedroom that seemed made of gold and glass. 

“Put it on the bed, it shall be my doll. My toy.” Wayhem said, moving to the side and removing his clothes. Luka gently ran his fingertips over her cheek. 

“Tell me, and I will get you out of here.” Luka whispered. Marinette shook her head, her lips set in a frown. Luka sighed, stealing a kiss from her lips before removing her clothes and forcing himself to watch yet another man be with the women he loved. 

“You can touch, but no looking,” Wayhem said, guiding Marinette’s hand to his erect cock. 


	25. Adrenaline rush

Luka smiled as he looked over at his two pets. Marinette, the Ladybug, The thief who had stolen his heart. Adrien, the boy who’s tune was entrancing and drew you in. Both he had rescued from their buyer. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked as she leaned against Adrien’s back. The blond was looking at him as well. Those green eyes blinking in confusion. For a moment, Luka Dae Wayhem, saw the man responsible for getting him and Marinette out of prison. He also saw the monster Wayhem truly was. The monster who tried to kill his melody, the monster who reduced him to nothing more than an animal. Reduced  _ Marinette,  _ to nothing more than an animal. 

“Luka?” Adrien asked as he saw those usual warm blue eyes turn cold as they glared at him. 

Adrenaline pumped into Luka’s blood as he thought only of getting his melody away from that monster. Adrien placed Marinette behind him, blocking Luka from her and the door. 

“Go,” Adrien ordered, his voice a whisper. Marinette hesitated before rushing out the door leaving the two men alone in the room. Adrien blocked the door fully now, seeing the blue lake like eyes of Luka turn a murky bluish green. 

“You don’t deserve her.” Luka hissed, his long fingers roaming up Adrien’s naked chest. Adrien closed his eyes, transported to a time when this sexual act was no longer love. 

“Don’t,” Adrien whispered, the plea falling from slightly parted lips. Luka’s hand was now at the base of his throat. 

“Give me a reason?” Luka cooed into his ear. Adrien swallows as he makes himself small and less intimidating. 

“Take control, use me,” Adrien said. Giving Luka the target he thought he saw. Adrien’s eyes closed as Luka’s face came inches from his own. 

“Don’t tempt me, you have a very beautiful body.” Luka cooed. Adrien shivered as Luka touched him, exploring his flesh with quick and harsh touches. Gone were the gentle caresses of the nights before. 

“Please, Daddy,” Adrien whispered once long fingers circled around his cock. 

_ Daddy,  _ Luka liked the sound of that coming from Adrien’s lips. He pulled the younger against him, loving the feel of his bare body against his clothed one. 

“Daddy is in control now,” Luka smiled, placing him on the bed. Adrien only nodded as he laid out on the bed. Luka disappeared for a moment, only to return with Marinette at his side. She looked slightly confused between the boys as Luka started stripping her. 

“Adrien is our baby momma, we should show our baby love.” Luka’s words were slightly twisted, but so was Adrien’s head. Memories of his mother and Nathalie’s special love towards him. Would Luka and Marinette share that love with him again. 

“Adrien?” Her concerned voice made him smile and blush, legs spreading wider. Understanding seemed to take over, he saw the uncertainty that clouded her blue eyes before going clear with determination. 

Her hand wrapping around his cock made him jump. Lust was in her eyes as she climbed onto the bed. 

“Baby has been a good boy?” She asked, the words a purr as Luka petted his blonde locks. Adrien could only nod, arching his hips forward, a silent beg for attention. 

“Momma is going to kiss and make your cock feel good, ok.” Luka said as he straddled Adrien’s chest, the man’s cock hard against the younger’s lips. 

“You will please my cock.” He ordered. Adrien moaned, nodding his head trying to reach forward. Luka grabbed his hands, forcing them over Adrien’s head. 

“Mouth only boy,” Luka snapped, the tone forcing obedience.

“Luka,” Marinette called, her eyes watching. Luka smiled down at her, using one hand to gently pat her head. 

“Enjoy his cock,” Luka told her. 

“He isn’t Wayhem, you saved us.” Marinette reminded, her eyes never leaving Luka’s as her hands caressed and worked Adrien’s arousal. Luka sighed, looking between her and Adrien. Adrien kept his eyes on Luka, his lips encased around the olders cock as ordered. 

“He is unfortunate enough to look like him.” Luka replied before holding Adrien’s head in his hands and forcing the younger to gag as he face fucked him. 


	26. Heat

The summer heat filled the small cabin as Marinette gently groomed the boy in her lap. Pale fingers curling in Adrien’s blond locks between his black cat ears. The collar around his neck made the small gold bell jingle as he adjusted himself. 

Fate was cruel to him, to them. Luka had lost his mind, seeing things that just were not there. Living a warped reality. Adrien was also loving a warped reality, accepting Luka’s reality so easily and allowing himself to become a pet to the older man. 

Her heart broke for both men she loved. She made it her job to care for them, to cater to their needs in their respectable roles. Adrien flinched as the door opened downstairs. Marinette cooed as she continued her pets. 

Heat rises, and in the heat of summer, tempers rose, and now was no exception. Luka had been searching for a job for months to support them, refusing to let her or Adrien leave the house. 

“Daddy's home,” she whispered, loving the soft smile Adrien gave as he slowly sat up. He kissed her lips, a soft butterfly like touch before crawling to sit on his haunches and waiting. Marinette gave her own sad smile. How twisted their lives they lived. How wrong and messed up the adults they were supposed to call parents, had made them. 

She heard Luka climb the stairs and stood up, the satin dress flowing against her body. She gave a final scratch to Adrien’s head before the door opened. 

Luka wore a blue Jean vest over a naked torso showing off the eight pack over his abs. The low ride of his jeans barely covered the black hair that his faint happy trail led to. 

“Welcome home Luka,” she greeted, walking over to kiss his lips. His kiss was of hunger and control. Of ownership. 

“How’s my pet?” Luka asked, scratching under Adrien’s chin. The younger male purred, the false tail at the bass of the vibrator in his ass wiggling. 

It was now or never, she needed, no wanted to make this odd family seem somewhat normal. Right now, balance was all over the place. 

“Luka,” she called, her voice calm as always. He ignored her, moving to the bedroom and locating fresh clothes. She and Adrien followed. She closed her eyes. 

“Luka,” she repeated, louder this time. She had spent months watching Luka abuse Adrien, treating him like dirt, when he needed help. 

“Luka,” her voice was stern as she stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Luka turned to her as Adrien cowered behold her. 

“Yes my muse?” Luka asked, he was shirtless now, his body glistened with sweat from the heat. She looked into his eyes, refusing to glance at the body all girls wanted. 

“We need to talk,” she announced, the smile on Luka’s face faltered as he took in her expression. 

“About?” He asked, his own arms crossing. Adrien knew what came next, he cowered behind the wall. 

“The usual,” Marinette said. It was such an obvious argument that it being the usual was bad enough. It never got resolved and was testament to that. 

“You mean the pet,” Luka corrected with a scoff. 

“Adrien is human, he isn’t the animal you treat him as. He  _ isn’t  _ Wayhem!” Marinette growled. Luka narrowed his eyes and Adrien stepped forward, ready to take the anger Luka felt. Both agreed on one thing, never let Marinette get hurt. 

Adrien knew Luka cared for him, loved him in his own way. He assured Marinette countless times even. But, she always wanted more. Wanted him treated equally to them. 

Adrien knew his role in the family. He was the pet, the house cat. Pampered and loved. He didn’t need to think or do anything himself. Marinette doted on him, and Luka showed him affection. When needed, Adrien became a guard dog, ready to protect Marinette. He understood and loved his role. 

It was Marinette who didn’t understand. 

Heat makes people do strange things, and it was heat that Adrien would blame what happened next on. 

Marinette was calm, collected, and never violent. So when the belt was cracked towards Luka’s face, Adrien acted on instinct. The silence that followed was awful, the pain was stinging. Worse though, was Marinette’s scream. 

The belt hit the floor and Adrien was being rocked in her arms, his ear above her heart. The cool of the rag Luka brought over soothed the hot bite of the mark. 

“It will bruise, but I don’t think it will leave a mark.” Luka said calmly as Marinette cooed apologies and kissed Adrien’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I was just so, so angry.” Marinette cried, looking back and forth between Luka and Adrien. 

“I love you both, yes, Adrien isn’t Wayhem, he is human, but he likes his role. And you agreed to them as well.” Luka said, still holding the cloth to Adrien’s face. 

“Never think I do not love either of you, I will murder for you both. Marinette, Adrien, I love you.” Luka whispered. Adrien looked over, blinking with his one good eye as Marinette gasped and stopped moving. 

It was the first time Luka had admitted his love out loud to them. Adrien remembered it wouldn’t be the last. as for Marinette’s odd anger, that too would not be the last. 


	27. Try everything

Luka was gone on business with the band  _ Kitty Section,  _ as a guitarist for the group. That left Adrien and Marinette home alone, and currently the two were in bed. Adrien was between Marinette’s legs slowly lapping at her wet folds. His tongue teased and played with her clit earning soft moans from his lady. Long gone was Luka’s taste from this morning.

One hand curled in his hair as the other was fisted at her mouth, bite marks forming on her pale skin. 

Adrien felt the shift, her fingernails bit into his skull, her hips thrusting forward as she forced his face closer. She was never rough, never took control. That was all Luka, but today...

He let it happen, allowed Marinette her control as his face was dragged upward, his tongue leaving a wet trail up her body until it was forced between swollen breasts. Adrien adjusted, one hand moving to fondle the left breast, while his mouth devoured the right. Teasing her nipples and earning more moans as she forced his face closer, unable to get enough. 

“Fuck me Adrien, I need your cock inside me, I want to drown in your cum!” She screamed, hips grinding against his own arousal. He was stunned by her words. Marinette was never big on talking dirty, or talking at all during sex. 

He looked up in her eyes, he saw nothing but lust within the blue. Her cheeks were red and her mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape. 

Pushing himself up, Adrien took control. He trailed his fingers up and down her sides, trailing kisses up her jawline before using his lips to retract his fingers. He kissed along her stomach and hip bones, down her legs to each knee, and back up to allow his tongue to draw designs on her inner thighs, before once more latching on to the delicate sensitive area she wanted, no,  _ needed,  _ him most. 

“Beg,” he whispered, breath hot against her clit. Marinette gasped, her hips rolling and grinding as she moaned. 

“Fuck me, claim me like a dog in heat, make me your bitch!” She whimpered, her fingers curling in the bed sheets as she used her body to urge Adrien on. 

He licked her more, nibbling on the sensitive bud making her cry out. 

“On all fours then mutt.” He told her, slapping her pussy and making her moan and Yelp. She was slow but obeyed, crawling on her knees as she kneeled towards the headboard, wiggling her ass for him in silent invitation. 

Adrien reaches forward, spreading her ass cheeks to reveal the pink gem beneath. She was wet, she was ready. His cock twitched as he held it in his hand. The warm flesh felt hotter as he pressed the head against her aching womanhood. 

“Please,” she pleaded, arching her back, her pussy pressing against the cock she wanted so badly. 

One thrust, Marinette was undone. Meeting each fast and hard thrust with slurred profanities and begs. He barely had to do anything as she fucked herself on his cock. Her hands pinching and playing with her own breasts as she screamed his name. 

Adrien knew people heard them. 

Their quiet church mouse was loud and begging as if she had never had cock before. Sounding like the whore people associated the Ladybug with. 

Adrien was panting, sweat forming as he held her hips, keeping them connected together. Marinette orgasmed repeatedly, seeming to never tire as she tried everything. 

Adrien came undone as she fiddled with her own clit. The woman riding his cock was a saint, a perfect sexual machine as she played with herself, cooing his name as his cum mixed with hers. 

By the second orgasm, Adrien was spent and unable to go again. Marinette sprawled on the bed, panting and smiling as lust still clouded her vision. He curled beside her, his hand playing with her breast. 

“I love you Mari,” he whispered. She spread her legs, sighing as she grabbed his hair and dragged him between them. He tasted himself as he ate her out once more, unable to cure her new sexual desire. 


	28. 1+1=3

Marinette dreaded what came next. Hiding the small contraption in her purse as she waited for the doctor. If it was true, whose was it? Did it matter? Not really, but she was curious and lord knew Adrien would be. 

Her hand rested against her slightly bulged stomach. It explained her moods swings and increased sex drive. But did she dare bring a child into this messed up family? Yes it would be loved, but just how messed up would it become?

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” The call of her name broke her thoughts as she slowly walked after the nurse. This appointment meant finalization. It meant confirmation. The secret she hid and hoped to avoid would be outed. 

“Pee in this cup, and then return to room four,” Marinette was handed a small cup with a lid and shown the bathroom. Doing as told, she placed the cup in the small compartment for the nurse and headed to her assigned room. As she waited, she regretted not asking Adrien or Luka, hell both, to come with her. 

Next time. 

Her nerves grew as she paced the floor in front of the bed. Would she have to strip, would they hospitalize her? All the uncertainty was killing her. She placed a hand over her stomach to calm herself. Panicking only made her stomach hurt, and her head. 

Just as she was debating leaving, the door opened. She sat on the bed, eyes downcasted as the doctor took her seat in the chair. 

Just like a breeding check. She just had to stay calm, she had done this before.

How long since her last period, two months, maybe three?

Any mood swings or changes in diet? Yes. 

The questions continued until she was told to remove her pants and lay back. 

Naked and exposed to the room and doctor, she waited. Her hands rung the hem of her shirt with nerves that refused to calm. Her eyes fixed on the lights above as an instrument scrubbed against her inner walls. Walls that she had cleaned before she came from both her men’s seed. 

When it was finished, she was allowed to redress as she waited for the results. Waiting and building nerves again. This time she sat obediently. Her feet swayed back and forth as she hummed, checking the phone Luka had bought the family and going back to humming. 

This time, the wait wasn’t long and the doctor returned. Marinette offered a smile, hoping her nerves didn’t show. 

“Well, congratulations,” she said, shuffling a stack of papers before handing them to her patient. 

“I take it, this is the first one for you?” The doctor continued. Marinette nodded unable to really speak as she eyed the papers. It was true, the little stick had been right. Her stomach seemed to pulse. 

“Come back in two months for your first sonogram and we may get to see a gender.” The doctor smiled. Marinette swallowed as the doctor wheeled her chair closer. 

“Do you have any questions for me? I will also be the one delivering your baby.” She explained. Marinette ribbed her stomach with a sad smile. 

“They will be so happy,” she whispered. 

“Your family?” The doctor asked. Marinette nodded before smiling. 

“Thank you,” she hesitated, realizing she didn’t know the name of this doctor she would be meeting every month until her baby arrived. 

“Tikki,” The doctor provided. “Good luck Marinette, have a safe and good evening.” 

Marinette stood up and nodded before walking out the door. Grabbing her next appointment, she headed to the bus stop. Now, she just had to figure out how to tell the boys.


	29. Ecstasy

Adrien was on the ground as Luka looked from the papers to Marinette. She waited, watching as her boys dealt with the news their own way. This family, odd as it was, always seemed to work things out. 

“You’re sure?” Luka asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. She nodded again as he returned his eyes to the paper. Adrien was regaining consciousness, though he seemed out of it even then. 

“Is, is that bad?” Marinette suddenly asked. Silence followed, several minutes of cruel silence broken only by her gasp of breath as she tried to hold back tears. All at once sound returned. With that gasp, Adrien was off his back and curled around her, kissing and caressing her softly. Luka was kissing her lips, murmured affections spilling from his lips. 

“You are having our baby, how is that a bad thing?” Luka asked her.

“Our family is getting bigger. The fruits of our love is inside of you right now.” Adrien said as both men touched her stomach before bending down to kiss the skin, whispering their love to the unborn.

She wanted to cry, she did cry. From what she knew, both Luka and Adrien had families at one point, but she never did. Right now, in this small cabin, in this room, she was held by two men who loved and protected her. She was with family she had made on her own, one she was helping to grow. 

“You do realize we are going to be super more protective of you now, right?” Adrien asked, nibbling her ear. She nodded her head, smiling as Luka kissed her lips. 

“Our mama needs rest,” he cooed, lifting her in his arms bridal style and carrying her to the bed. Adrien crawled beside her, purring as he cuddled against her stomach. 

“My kitten,” he whispered, already claiming a nickname for the child. 

“My songbird,” Luka corrected with a fond smile. Marinette closed her eyes as Luka held her and Adrien laid against her. 

“My baby,” she whispered, “daddy and papa will protect us.”

Sleep came well for the last time that night. 

Pregnancy is not great, you are constantly sleepy, always hurting, and on many occasions, Adrien or Luka were at her side tending to helping out of bed or to the bathroom. They helped clean her, kept her steady when she got weak, kept her fed. Adrien went everywhere with her. 

Luka stopped touring a month before the baby was due. Their son. 

The boys had fixed a room across from theirs, a perfect little nursery for their little one to grow. Each parent had a different idea of how to raise their little Louis. 

Adrien was keen to give it all the love he would want, almost no discipline to account for. Luka had the opposite idea. Of course he would love and cherish their child, but rules would be enforced. Marinette of course had only one rule, she was boss and she loved her boys. All three of them. 

The idea of having their child in her arms soon filled her with an ecstasy she had never felt before. 

Sitting in the hospital room surrounded by the two men she would never live without, knowing that in just a few hours a third boy she would love was to be in their arms. Tears of joy fell down her face. Adrien was quick to lick each tear away, kissing the trail with a smile. 

Luka kept his hand on her stomach, beaming with each kick their son made. He was strong. 

“We still going off who he looks more like for the last name?” Adrien finally whispered as some show drowned on tv. Luka and Marinette nodded. She was feeling uncomfortable now, nurses and doctors coming more often and checking her. It would be soon, and as she took her lovers hands in her own, she couldn’t hide the fear. 

Time was up, and even medicated, she screamed with pain...


	30. Free Play

Adrien was feeding his baby girl when their eldest Louis entered. The pout on his face resembled Luka’s so much it made Adrien laugh. 

“What’s wrong kitten?” He asked as Emma shifted for her milk. 

“My teacher wants a parent meeting,” he whispered as he sat against his papa. Adrien purred as he nuzzled his head against his son. 

“Why is that?” Adrien asked. Luka usually handled any of Louis' school things, but Adrien was a curious cat. Louis blushed, the dark red of his cheeks making the eight year old cuter. 

“A girl?” Adrien asked. Louis sat up straighter and covered his face. 

“I won’t discuss it with you or dad or mom.” With that, he stood up, marching to his room. Adrien laughed as he pulled the empty bottle from the two year old. 

“Go catch him, he will tell you and then you tell me. Alright princess?” Adrien smiled. The two year old smiled before heading after her brother. 

Ten years had passed since his life was turned upside down. Ten years since he was sold into sexual slavery, saved by the man he loved, fell for the mate he was bought for. 

This family was perfect. Two lovers who shared his bed each night, two beautiful children to cherish and adore. What more could he ask for? 

He headed up the stairs, passed Marinette’s home office where she sat behind closed doors working on her fashion, and into the oldest sons bedroom where a blond was sitting on a raven haired boy with her mother’s determined blue eyes. 

“Won’t tell me,” Emma said with crossed arms. Adrien chuckled as he lifted her in his arms and reached for the blue eyed boy's hand. 

“Let’s eat a snack then, Daddy won’t like when he hears he is wanted yet again at your school for a boy.” Adrien said, earning a look of shock from Louis. 

“If you knew, why did you ask? And how did you know?” The kid asked. Adrien chuckled before leading them to the kitchen. 

“Daddy tells momma and I everything.” Adrien replied with a smirk. 

—————

Luka stopped playing as he eyed the time. Almost time to go home, to see his loving partner and his loving wife. To hug his children and hear about everyone’s day. 

The other members of his band walked around, ending their day as Luka closed his eyes. Tonight was special. The kids would be watched by a sitter, and he would take his two loves out. He salivated at the idea of sharing a bed with them. Of giving them his love. 

Of course they also had their individual date nights. Not everything was a three way and he loved when one of them would stay with the kids and give the others their own time. 

They worked well together, the perfect family. They had their fights, their drama. But at the end of the day, they were together. 

He opened his eyes. Together, no one would ever hurt his family. He waited ten years for the bliss of safety. For the free play that was his, no,  _ their,  _ lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this years entry for smutember. See you next year!!! If you like this work please check out my other stories.


End file.
